


Собеседование

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Гарри успешно устроился в Hogwarts Inc. после стажировки благодаря поддержке исполнительного директора Альбуса Дамблдора. Бессонные ночи за кодом, литры кофе, пачки выкуренных сигарет. Все ради светлого будущего, которое никак не наступит. Однажды вечером он получает предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Собеседование

Кофе остывал третий раз. Гарри сделал глоток, поморщился и заставил себя оторваться от монитора. Пришлось пройти в кухню, запихнуть кружку в микроволновку и нажать OK дважды. Пока летели секунды, он думал, что написать Дамблдору и как выжать еще немного из старенького железа. Опять бессонные ночи, опять сверхурочные, которые не оплатят. На планерках на него будут смотреть с укором, потому что он завалит норму, и Хедвиг придется снова отдать тетке, иначе сдохнет от голода. Глупо было заводить кошку, руководствуясь мыслью, что ты всегда дома, раз устроился в надежное место. Скорее уж ты почти всегда на работе, а порой работаешь в квартире перед сном. Нужно искать новое место, но где? Как? К тому же, Дамблдор помог ему получить заветные корочки.

Дзинь!

Он достал кружку прихваткой, отнес в комнату, поставил на старый учебник и сел в кресло. Трогать месиво кода не хотелось до тошноты — он сидел уже десятый час, пытаясь постичь загадочные приписки Гермионы Грейнджер — светила Hogwarts Inc. Ей бы работать в одиночку, но сроки поджимали, и Гарри вместе с кучкой других неудачников вынужден был дописывать куски функционала без малейшего понимания, кому и зачем это нужно, с требованиями, которые передавались исключительно на словах. Когда-то давно Гарри интересовался, где можно прочитать проектную документацию, описание инфраструктуры. Как быстро выяснилось — нигде. Вся информация, по большей части обрывочная и неполная, хранилась исключительно в памяти сотрудников, которые приходили и уходили целыми командами каждый месяц.

Дзинь!

Гарри покосился на кружку, которая стояла возле монитора, на прихватку в своей руке. Все было на своих местах. Он отложил прихватку и медленно пошел на кухню — проверить микроволновку. Бывало и так, что после суток работы он запихивал туда совсем уж неожиданные предметы.

Дзинь!

Звук раздавался из комнаты. Гарри замер, ущипнул себя по привычке — проверяя, насколько далеко от реальности улетел мозг. Нет, и здесь все в порядке. Не сон, не бред — боль ощущается, как надо.

Дзинь!

Чертов звук так взбесил его, что он подбежал к монитору и сердито уставился на него.

— Хэй! Гарри Поттер?

Гарри нырнул обратно в спасительную тень квартирки — ближе к закрытому жалюзи окну, чтобы его не видели по вебке. Лицо на мониторе показалось ему незнакомым, но какая, в сущности, разница, когда он не включал ни один мессенджер, ни один чат на время кодинга. Как говорится, с глаз долой из сердца вон. Не хватало еще думать о коллегах во время работы.

— Гарри, прятаться невежливо. Тебе ведь не десять лет, — сказал незнакомый голос.

Парень, сверстник. Коллега? Гарри бы запомнил. Возможно. Коллег у него было куда больше, чем он хотел бы. Целая куча менторов, орава других джуниоров… Дурдом, одним словом.

— Гарри, милый, выходи, — ласково пробормотал незнакомец из динамиков.

Таких шуточек Гарри не выносил, поэтому вылез из укрытия, плюхнулся в кресло, невозмутимо схватил кружку, глотнул обжигающе горячей жидкости и поперхнулся.

Он хотел сказать: «Я тебе не милый!», – а получилось закашляться, расплескать часть кофе на замызганную футболку. Очки свалились на стол, их пришлось искать и надевать. Незнакомец тихо смеялся.

— Ого, какие у тебя синяки под глазами! Завидую тебе, Гарри, столько сил бросаешь на помощь коллегам. Тебе хотя бы платят?

Вместо ответа Гарри вытаращился в монитор как можно злее. Его лицо в правом нижнем углу, окруженное грязными волосами, растерянно щурилось.

— Давай знакомиться, Гарри Поттер? Я — Том Риддл.

Очередная корпоративная шутка из арсенала близнецов Уизли? Гарри был сыт по горло розыгрышами коллег.

— Пошел к черту! — крикнул он и клацнул мышкой, закрывая чат. Уизли из отдела по связям с общественностью были способны и не на такое. Они взорвали хлопушку у него над ухом, когда он получал единственную в своей чертовой жизни чертову премию. Корпоративным хохотом в тот день можно было разбавлять эфир ситкомов.

Футболка и до пятен от кофе выглядела убого, ее все равно пора было выбрасывать, очки не пострадали от удара о столешницу, единственный непоправимый ущерб был нанесен гордости. Гарри вздохнул и решил закончить задачу, чтобы не получить нагоняй от МакГонагалл. С монитора ему снова ухмылялся Риддл, уложив подбородок на ладонь.

— Закончил? — спросил Том Риддл, меняя позу. Вольготно сел в большом кресле, взял в руку белоснежную чашку. Для образа лондонского сноба не хватало только пиджака и зализанной прически.

— Какого лешего тебе нужно, Риддл? — спросил Гарри, решив разобраться с проблемой раз и навсегда. Вряд ли происходящее было банальной шуткой, для нее хватило бы одного появления.

Гарри достал из верхнего ящика пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. Возможность курить дома была одной из причин, почему он выбрал самую дешевую квартиру в пригороде. Второй причиной было то, что квартира оказалась ему по карману.

— Слухи не врут: мешки под глазами, отвратительный характер, грязные футболки, — собеседник словно подводил итог. — Мне сказали, ты неплохо читаешь чужой код. Кину тебе кусочек для затравки. Сделаешь работу над ошибками?

— Я тебе не мамочка, Риддл, — ответил Гарри, затягиваясь.

— Солнышко, все очень просто. Ты либо выполнишь задание, и тогда можешь считать меня хоть папочкой, либо завалишь его, и мы больше никогда не поболтаем вот так по душам, — невозмутимо ответил Риддл.

— Ты откуда взялся?

— Откуда я взялся, Гарри, совершенно неважно. Важно, что я могу хорошо платить тебе, а еще со мной тебе не придется лизать задницу престарелым козлам.

— У меня нормальная работа, отвали.

— Неужели? Читаешь ценные инструкции Грейнджер?

— Пошел ты, Риддл!

— Успокойся, детка, я ведь не говорю, что ты не способен на большее. Наоборот. Вижу потенциал и хочу помочь тебе реализовать его.

— За «спасибо»?

— У меня свои интересы. Ты получишь деньги, я — продукт, все будет честно, как и должно быть между умными людьми. Ну что, по рукам?

— Только если у меня будет время, Риддл.

— Само собой, солнышко, само собой.

— Прекрати называть меня «солнышком» и «деткой».

— Ты запомнил, как я тебя называю?

Гарри промолчал, показательно затушив бычок в кружке с кофе. Раздалось характерной шипение.  
Риддл снова усмехнулся и замолчал, расслабленно развалившись в кресле. Он внимательно разглядывал собеседника, тишина затягивалась, и у Гарри начали сдавать нервы. Что говорить? Нужно ли что-то говорить? Достать еще сигарету? Глупость. Отхлебнуть кофе невозможно. Он понял, что замер в карикатурной напряженной позе и впился взглядом в монитор, боясь шевельнуться.

— Буду ждать результат, котенок, — сказал Риддл после долгой паузы.

Чат свернулся, развернулось окно почтовой программы с новым письмом — куском обещанного кода. Гарри взял кружку, чтобы выпить кофе, но его отвлек мессенджер. Он пискнул и сказал Гарри от лица анонимного пользователя: «Ты затушил там сигарету, котенок, уже забыл?».

Первым делом Гарри снял с монитора камеру, отсоединил и запихнул в ящик с трусами. Для сетевой безопасности таких мер было недостаточно, ему просто хотелось поиздеваться над наглым собеседником. Даже если собеседник ничего не знал. Особенно если не знал. Вряд ли он смог бы запихнуть в ящик с носками самого Риддла.

Потом пришлось заварить в кружке новый кофе. Гарри бахнул пару ложек коричневой смеси, засыпал сверху тремя ложками сахара, дождался чайника, размышляя над тем, куда еще можно запихнуть вебку, а потом влил кипяток.

— Так тебе и надо, — мстительно сказал он кофе, но тот с энтузиазмом пузырился и не слишком расстраивался от горячей компании.

Кусок присланного кода интриговал, но Гарри свернул файл и вернулся к «подстрочникам Грейнджер». Отчасти ему хотелось сделать так ради премии, отчасти — чтобы проверить, насколько глубоко залез Риддл в его систему. Увы, никто не писал ехидных шуток и не называл «котиком».

— Говнюк, — сказал Гарри, проверяя микрофон.

Было в произошедшем что-то нелепо приятное. Небрежность, с которой Риддл говорил про Грейнджер, нарочито неформальный тон беседы.

Гарри открыл проект, просмотрел, закрыл, достал еще одну сигарету и закурил. Файл вытащили из Hogwarts Inc. — узнать принятый здесь стиль кода и форматирования Гарри мог бы, даже с трудом проснувшись после чудовищной пьянки. Внутренние приватные сервисы? Скорее всего. Часть сервисов для работы с внешними ресурсами? Наверняка.

Сигарета закончилась быстрее, чем он закончил размышлять, стоит ли погружаться в файл, поэтому Гарри закурил еще одну. За ковыряние в чужом коде по головке не погладят. С другой стороны, всегда можно притвориться дурачком. Какой-то код прислал какой-то стремный чувак. Никаких обязательств. Вдруг впервые за все время унылой пахоты на Hogwarts Inc. забрезжила надежда на новое место? Шанс упускать нельзя.

Гарри снова открыл проект и начал вникать в суть. Его интересовали баги, о которых говорил Том. Сначала он читал бегло, пытаясь уловить типичные ошибки, которых в Hogwarts Inc. допускали кучи. Код был на удивление чистым, с грамотным описанием сложных структур данных, с аккуратной обработкой внешних ресурсов. На задворках сознания зудела неприятная мысль, но Гарри отмахивался от нее. В ход пошла третья сигарета. Вместе с щелчком зажигалки мысль обожгла озарением: «Ты ведь понимаешь, что видишь, да?». У мысли был ехидный голос Риддла.

— Да какого хера происходит? — спросил Гарри у пустоты, не вынимая сигарету изо рта. — Чем они там, блядь, заняты?

Увы, в проекте не хватало ключевых файлов. Перед Гарри был сервис сбора и конвертации данных из чужого формата в местный, и не нужно было сидеть на позиции джуниора в Hogwarts Inc., чтобы понять суть происходящего, вот только откуда их тянули без конфигов было неясно. Шпионаж, в лучшем случае, коммерческий.

Гарри открыл письмо и нажал кнопку «Ответить», но в ту же секунду на мониторе появилось улыбающееся лицо Риддла.

— Запихнуть камеру в трусы было смешно. Котенок, верни ее, не люблю общаться с пустым местом.

Вместо того, чтобы свернуть мессенджер, Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом, потащился к ящику, потому что слова «пустое» и «место» звенели в его голове. Он не хотел быть пустым местом. Нет-нет, что угодно, только не это. Не для такого он съехал от Дурслей.

— Так гораздо лучше, милый, — сказал Риддл, чиркая зажигалкой. Он тоже курил, но — Гарри мстительно обрадовался — тонкие.

— Солнышко, ты меня наебал, — ответил Гарри. — Нет в твоем драгоценном коде никаких ошибок.

— Ни одной? — спросил Риддл. В его расслабленной позе, в лежащих на подлокотниках руках чувствовалась угроза. Гарри задумался. Чем больше он думал, тем шире улыбался Риддл.

— Ни одной, говнюк, — наконец, ответил Гарри.

— Ну вот мы и стали чуточку ближе, не так ли? — спросил Риддл, стряхивая пепел на пол. Гарри не ожидал от него такой небрежности.

Риддл, видимо, заметил движение глаз, потому что перевел взгляд на свою сигарету и улыбнулся:

— Попробуй разгадать еще одну загадку.

— Ты не дома, — догадался Гарри. — Ты не дома, ты не в своем офисе. Вломился в пустую квартиру?

— Одолжил, — ответил Риддл, пожав плечами.

— Чем ты занимаешься? Шантажом компаний? Хочешь с помощью меня нажиться на Хоге?

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о Дамблдоре и его шайке, — сказал Риддл, хотя Гарри заметил, как дрогнула рука — слова задели хакера.

— Тогда что это? Личное?

— Да, солнышко, личное. Хочу избавиться от нехороших людей, которые думают, что вокруг них вертится мир.

— Не интересно, милый, — ответил Гарри, и на этот раз ему удалось отхлебнуть кофе.

— Зря, котенок. Тебя используют, а потом выбросят на помойку.

— Если от тебя избавились, Риддл, может, ты сам напросился? Не всегда надо винить злого Дамблдора.

— О-о-о, — собеседник облизал губы, прикурил вторую сигарету и улыбнулся так пошло, будто Гарри заказал приватный чат, а не разговаривал о работе. — Солнышко, ты ничего не знаешь о Дамблдоре.

— Он оплатил мое образование, говнюк. В отличие от тебя.

— Он не рассказывал, что твои родители работали на него? М?

— Родители? Что ты мелешь?

— Лили и Джеймс Поттеры у истоков Hogwarts Inc. Работали на военных. Думаешь, они торопились на побережье отдохнуть в отпуске, когда их сбила фура? Как же! Дамблдор выжал из них все соки. Точно так же, как теперь выжимает их из тебя, Гарри. Я предлагаю отомстить и как следует развлечься в процессе. Ну? Как тебе такое?

— Ты заврался, Риддл. Дамблдор не участвовал в военных разработках.

— Очнись! Все, кто занимался программированием в те годы, были связаны с военными. Даже те, кто не хотел знать, на кого работает. Откуда у него взялись деньги нанять столько людей? Поттер, тебя обвели вокруг пальца, много раз.

— Я не верю тебе.

— Хорошо, солнышко, я докажу, — сказал Риддл, оставил сигарету во рту, размял плечи, шею, а потом, прищурившись, выдохнул в монитор. Его свернутые трубочкой губы слишком недвусмысленно намекали на секс. Гарри хотелось понять, делает ли Риддл намеки, потому что в курсе слухов, или сам по себе слишком развязен?

— Пришли файлы, — ответил Гарри.

— Нет, солнышко, больше никаких файлов. Встретимся в пабе, идет?

— В каком?

— В любом — выбирай.

— Ты здесь? В моем районе?

Собеседник отключился. Гарри потянулся к мышке — еще разок проверить код, убедиться, что ему не померещилось, но система начала последовательно закрывать окна для выключения.

— Говнюк, — сказал Гарри, но вопреки сказанному испытывал вовсе не раздражение, а интерес.

Ему хотелось, чтобы услышанное, каким бы жутким оно ни было, оказалось правдой. Чтобы смерть родителей была связана не с банальной пьянкой в отпуске, как любила повторять тетка, а с работой на военных. Чтобы Дамблдор был не добрым волшебником, подарившим Гарри профессию и возможность заработать на кусок хлеба, а дальновидным манипулятором. Чтобы Риддл, с его губами, тонкими сигаретами и полным отсутствием стыда, был на стороне Гарри. Для разнообразия, на контрасте с замученными работой коллегами. Пусть даже он соврал отчасти про родителей, про Дамблдора.

На мгновение Гарри позволил себе помечтать. Представил, что сидит в такой же точно квартирке, торопится к дедлайну, получает ровно столько же, но каждый день видит вместо седовласого параноика Дамблдора молодого наглого Тома Риддла. Жизнь показалась сказочной.

Гарри пошел к шкафу, чтобы одеться, но по дороге увидел в зеркале сальные волосы и щетину. Пришлось зайти в душ — привести себя в подобие порядка. Синяки под глазами никуда не пропали, а вместо щетины на относительно гладком подбородке проявились следы свежих порезов, но в остальном он выглядел прилично. По меркам Hogwarts Inc., разумеется, не по заоблачным меркам Тома Риддла в отглаженной рубашке.

Вроде бы у него даже был маникюр. Или ногти такие от природы?

— О чем ты, мать твою, думаешь, — оборвал себя Гарри.

Все дело, конечно, было в недосыпе, большой нагрузке, кофеине, сигаретах и чудовищном недостатке секса. Откуда бы ему взяться в вонючей квартире при ненормированном графике работы?

— Ты идешь разбираться с дерьмом, а не на свидание, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к зеркалу.

Телефон отозвался вибрацией. В полученном сообщении Гарри прочел адрес ближайшего паба. Он убрал телефон и добавил зеркалу:

— Говнюк обещал, что паб выберу я. Как после такого верить людям?

Зеркало промолчало. Гарри вышел из квартиры, закрыв ее на ключ под пристальным взглядом соседки, которая промышляла починкой одежды и мелкими кражами.

— Доброго вечера, миссис Норрис.

— Пошел нахуй, очкарик.

— Ну да, ну да, пошел я нахуй, — пробормотал Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице вниз.

По-осеннему прохладная улица встретила его легким ветром, шумом машин. Он огляделся, не особенно рассчитывая увидеть Риддла, — просто чтобы проверить. Но расстроился, когда никого не заметил.

«Что, если он не придет?» — подумал Гарри.

Всю дорогу до паба, все бесконечных десять минут, он представлял себе причины, по которым Риддл может не явиться на встречу. Его может сбить фура — такое уже бывало в жизни Гарри. Он может съесть несвежий салат. Его такси может застрять в пробке. Его родственник попадет в больницу, и ему придется отказаться от встречи.

«Ты серьезно запал буквально на первого встречного?» — одернул себя Гарри, но это не помогло.

Да, история с Лили и Джеймсом Поттерами была волнительной, как и возможное разоблачение Дамблдора, но Гарри был слишком взрослым, чтобы не осознавать, какой именно орган принял решение идти в паб. Головой он не думал. Голова настойчиво просила вернуться в квартиру, позвонить в Hogwarts Inc. и сдать Риддла с потрохами. Вот она — легкая премия. Даже жопу поднимать не нужно — отдел безопасности будет носить его на руках. Даже сволочь Снейп, наверняка, перестанет делать едкие приписки об уязвимостях к его кускам кода.

Увы, древний инстинкт тащил Гарри по ночному пригороду, по мрачным подворотням и оживленной галдящей центральной улице прямо к нужному пабу, где можно было еще разок посмотреть, как Риддл облизывает губы.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри шел прямо к двери в паб, поэтому чуть не подскочил, когда его схватили за руку возле входа.

— Эй, не торопись, — сказал Риддл, выхватывая Гарри из потока людей. Несколько божественно долгих секунд они стояли лицом к лицу на расстоянии ладони. Гарри чувствовал запах дорогого парфюма и ментоловых сигарет. Риддл улыбался.

— Не пойдешь внутрь? — спросил Гарри.

— Приглашаешь? — улыбнулся Риддл, потом достал из кармана сигарету и положил в рот. Гарри успел увидеть, как язык быстро касается кончика сигареты, чтобы подтянуть ее глубже.

— Что ты сказал?

— Покурим здесь, — сказал Риддл, продолжая улыбаться. — Во-первых, внутри курить нельзя. Во-вторых, ты очаровательно смущаешься.

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Риддл. — Кури.

Гарри достал сигареты из кармана и закурил, сверля взглядом собеседника, который невозмутимо наслаждался тихой осенней ночью.

— Следил за тобой какое-то время, — сказал Риддл после третьей затяжки.

— Зачем?

— У вас встречаются светлые головы. К тому же мне нужен крот.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это так не работает?

— Как, котенок?

Гарри понял, что фамильярное обращение обрадовало его, и отвернулся.

— Видишь ли, солнышко, репутация Грейнджер, оказывается, не так уж безупречна, — продолжил Риддл, взял лацкан Гарри, пропустил пальцы внутрь. — Думаю, ей осталось работать два-три дня, а потом, увы, Дамблдору придется избавиться от нее.

— С какой стати? — спросил Гарри, перехватив руку Риддла своей, но тот успел ногтем задеть сосок, и теперь сопротивление выглядело особенно глупо. Они замерли в позе, которая одновременно нравилась Гарри и выводила его из себя.

— Неприятная родословная, — сказал Риддл, выбросил окурок и второй рукой обхватил руку Гарри.

— Снимите номер, пидорасы! — крикнул прохожий за спиной Гарри. От его слов стало одновременно стыдно и жарко.

— Грейнджер уйдет, и кого же им взять на ее место?

— У меня мало опыта, — хрипло ответил Гарри.

— Я знаю, милый, но мы не об этом.

— Диггори, Чанг, Малфои — кандидатов толпа. Риддл, я не…

— Для тебя, милый, просто Том. Не волнуйся о мелочах. Ты получишь место Грейнджер, соответствующий доступ и красные талончики в столовую. Бизнес-ланч со свежевыжатым соком — как тебе? — он убрал руки и похлопал Гарри по груди. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал, кто тебе помог.

— Я все еще не вижу доказательств причастности Дамблдора к…

— Солнышко, не торопи меня, — наконец, собеседник показал зубы. Его тон стал угрожающим, глаза зло сверкнули. Увы, Гарри был уже настолько далек от трезвой оценки ситуации, что даже это его возбуждало.

— Ты докурил?

— Еще нет, — сказал Риддл, доставая вторую сигарету. — Ты получишь место Грейнджер и поможешь мне получить несколько полезных файлов. Я скажу, какие именно, когда пройдет время. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы ты получил на свою репутацию невыводимое пятно, — он уперся пальцем в пальто в сантиметре от чувствительной зоны. Гарри с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы подставиться.

— В чем моя выгода? — спросил он.

— О, давай посмотрим, — ответил Риддл, наклоняясь ближе.

Гарри снова услышал позади себя недовольный ропот идущих мимо людей. Несмотря на поздний час, здесь, рядом с клубами и ресторанами, было людно.

— Как насчет хорошего секса, пачки денег и возможности отомстить?

— Ты до сих пор не показал доказательства, Риддл.

Увы, Том промолчал, и пришлось в полной тишине ждать, пока он докурит. Рука с безупречным маникюром держала фильтр, подносила к губам, отводила в сторону, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что следит за ней, как змея за дудочкой. Он ощущал себя полным идиотом, но не видел подтверждения этих мыслей на лице Риддла — тот был спокоен, как удав, и это дарило надежду на то, что для него Гарри не выглядит посмешищем.

Они направились в паб. Том шел первым, Гарри тащился следом, представляя сцены из дешевых старых фильмов, которые начинались с того, что очкарик-недотепа попадал в паб на окраине.

Вопреки сценарию фильмов, никто в пабе не обратил на вошедших внимания. Том заказал «два эля» и пошел к туалету. Гарри, продолжая чувствовать себя нелепо, продолжил идти следом. Он не был уверен, нужно ли ему остаться, потому что не получил никаких указаний.

«Дурак! Тебе двадцать лет! Какие, к чертям, указания?! Ты уже взрослый!» — кричал он себе, пытаясь достучаться до разума, но разум спал.

— Только быстро, котенок, у нас дел по горло, — сказал Риддл, прежде чем втянуть Гарри в кабинку за лацкан.

Внутри в тесном вонючем помещении Риддл снял с Гарри очки, убрал их в карман своего пальто, а потом привалился к двери. Тонкий палец поманил Гарри ближе. Они встали вплотную, бедро Гарри коснулось паха Риддла, а между ног он почувствовал чужую ногу. В этом было больше интимности, чем в большинстве последних свиданий, которые ничем не закончились. Гарри сбегал, как только видел отражение собственных изъянов: синяки под глазами, щетину, чудовищную стрижку, затасканную одежду. У Риддла определенно было все в порядке с внешним видом, но цеплял он поведением — развязным и уверенным.

— Давай, забирай свой аванс, — сказал он, облизывая губы. Усмешка в глазах заводила сильнее.

Гарри вцепился в плечи и прилип к губам, в голове гудел пульс, хотя, судя по стояку, вся кровь должна была собраться ниже пояса. Риддл ответил на поцелуй, приоткрыл губы и положил руки на бедра Гарри. Они стояли пару минут, целуясь, и Гарри испытывал злость, радость и страх одновременно. Он злился, что Риддл так легко развел его, радовался, что получил возможность держать его в руках и целовать, боялся, что «аванс» закончится слишком быстро.

Риддл отвел ногу назад и положил ладонь на ширинку Гарри, обхватил член через одежду. Поцелуй тоже изменился — теперь Гарри чувствовал язык Риддла внутри. По причинам, вдумываться в которые Гарри не хотелось, он кончил за секунды, вовремя подавив стон, и уткнулся головой в плечо Риддла.

— Все еще хочешь доказательства? — прошептал Риддл.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него, отстранившись.

Тогда Риддл, расстегнул пуговицу на брюках Гарри, запустил ладонь внутрь, провел ей по члену, достал и облизал сгиб, где осталась сперма. Гарри закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон.

— Ты ведь разводишь меня, — беспомощно сказал он.

— Нет, солнышко, я говорю правду. Ты либо веришь мне, и мы работаем. Либо валишь отсюда к чертям. Ну? — Риддл подцепил Гарри пальцами за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри, сдаваясь. — Я верю тебе.

— Умница, — улыбнулся Том, убрал руку, достал из внутреннего кармана сложенные вчетверо листы и протянул Гарри.

— Что здесь?

— Доказательства, солнышко. Я никогда не вру.

Гарри взял бумаги и убрал их в карман пальто. Раскрывать их в туалете было еще глупее, чем кончить от прикосновения чужой руки.

— Пойдем, тебе нужно выпить.

Гарри послушно пошел следом. Из-за того, как быстро он развернулся, ему удалось увидеть, что рука Тома, которой тот придерживал створку, слабо дрожала. Гарри схватил ее, наклонился к уху Тома и шепнул:

— Тебе тоже не помешает выпить, милый.

Риддл вывернул руку, освобождаясь от захвата, обернулся и с усмешкой ответил:

— Не обольщайся, Поттер.

Гарри как можно безразличнее пожал плечами, хотя внутри него самодовольно ухмылялся переметнувшийся к конкуренту и, вполне возможно, теперь уже старший специалист. Со всем, положенным должности, опытом.


End file.
